


The Nanny's Rule Book

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But the force ships Reylo, English is not my native language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gingerpilot, Kylo Ren is a godfather, Kylux as friends, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Phasma died in the beginning, Rey ships Kylux, Reylo - Freeform, and also a daddy, and women, mental health issues for gingerpilot, mention of past suicide attempts, nanny AU no one asked for, no beta we died like men, read warning in each chapter, yet here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: Kylo Ren became a guardian to his godson when his best friend passed away in a tragic accident.He was desperate for a proper nanny who would not take their cloth off every time he walked by.Rey Kenobi was desperate for a job that paid her more than half of a minimum wage.Poe Dameron was desperate for Hux to give him a chance.And Armitage Hux just wanted some peace and quiet in his life.





	1. Introduction

_“I’m sorry for your loss…”_

 

_Kylo Ren had lost many things in his life._

_He lost his dog, Pudding, when he was ten._

_He lost his parents, not to death, but they might as well be, when he was fifteen._

_And today, on his twenty-ninth birthday, in an emergency room of Naboo hospital, in his expensive tailored suit he chose for the celebration, he just lost his best friend to a car accident._

_“Ren! Where is Phas?! Where is she?!!!”_

_He just stood there, staring at the door of the operation room, unaware of Hux’s frantic scream until the red-haired man slapped him in the face to gain his attention._

_“WHERE IS SHE?!”_

_“She- She is gone, Hux.” He managed to whisper out those word, his voice thick with emotions. “She is gone. Phasma is gone.”_

_Kylo was not an expressive person. All of the ‘Unholy Trio’, as their employees named them, were not, but at that moment, all he could to was returning Hux’s suffocating hug as they both sobbed their hearts out._

_They were both orphans, Phasma and Hux, Phasma was abandoned in a church when Hux’s situation was more self-made. They only had each other until Kylo came along, and Phasma was the one who persuaded Hux to give him a chance._

_They were Kylo’s only friends for more than a decade, and losing her felt like someone ripped out his heart. He could only imagine what Hux must be going through._

_Phasma was not by any mean a warm person, but she always expressed her love for them in her own way. When little Anakin was born three years ago, she even named him after Kylo’s late grandfather. The man she knew he always looked up to._

_Anakin! Holy shit!_

_“ Anakin- What are we going to tell him?” He choked out, rubbing his burning eyes and tried to get himself together. “Oh god, Hux. What are we going to tell him?”_

_Anakin was in class when the accident happened. Kylo had asked the teacher to keep an eye on the boy before coming to the hospital. He was the kid’s godfather after all._

_“We will figure something out. Okay, I need you to go pick him up. Do not tell him anything. Just drive him straight home. I will take care of paperworks and go there as soon as I can.”_

_Hux ordered, his nose and eyes still red from crying, but the man collected himself quickly enough to take control of the situation. Kylo nodded, trying to calm himself down enough to be able to pick up his godson._

_Anakin was going to need someone to lean on, and he needed to be stable enough to be a rock for his best friend’s child if they were all going to get through this._

 

 

 

 

That was three years ago.

 

It still felt like yesterday in some mornings, or a nightmare in some nights. But as time went by, his open wound slowly sewed itself back together, and left a scar in his heart where Phasma used to be.

And being a guardian to her now six years old son made the wound healing better and worse at the same time.

“Can we go to that ice cream place after school, daddy?”

The six years-old asked as their car approaching the school area. Kylo was going to say no, because sugar was not good for children, and he already got two strikes from Hux after he bought a scoop of ice cream for Anakin last week and one a week before, but he made a mistake by looking at the boy through his view mirror. 

Damn it. Those huge blue puppy eyes was going to be the death of him.

“See you after class, Buddy.” Anakin gave him a kiss on a cheek and hopped out of the car where a teacher was already standing there waiting to greet students. Kylo’s eyes follow the boy’s back until he disappeared inside the building, and drove away like he did every day.

Anakin’s father was a one night stand who did not want to be a part in the boy’s life, and Phasma had no family the boy could turn to. It took one hell of a lawyer( namely, Hux.) to make Kylo a legal guardian for the boy instead of foster care. He was not ready to be a full-time godfather at the time, but he sure as hell would never left his boy behind like his father did.

Anakin deserved better than what Kylo, Hux,  and Phasma did, and Kylo was going to make sure the boy got everything his little heart desired.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find a nanny?!” 

Mikata, his personal assistant jumped in his chair, swallowed nervously. 

“With all due respect, sir. This is a thirty-seventh nanny you fired in three years. Your name were blacklisted to almost every agency-“

“I asked for someone to take care of my kid. Not someone to spread their legs for me every opportunities they have!” Kylo rubbed his temple. Every single time he hired a nanny, it ended up with said nanny doing nothing but waiting for him to come home with noticeably less clothes than she wore before, one of them even forget to cook for Anakin. That one ended with Kylo calling a police and pressing charge for child neglect, also a huge lawsuit Hux filed against the agency that sent her.

 He thought it was problematic because the sitter was a woman, but it yielded the same result with men, pleural. And if he couldn’t find a nanny for Anakin by the end of the week, a sleep-deprived Hux promised he would slash Kylo’s face and cut off his member to solve the problem, and Kylo was sure he was not kidding.

“Ben, stop tormenting the poor guy. He looks like he is going to have a hard attack.”

Kylo growled in annoyance. He hated that name, and everyone he knew respect his choice enough not to mention it, but of course, when it came to Poe Dameron, his adopted brother, the chosen one senator Organa herself replaced him with, respect was something Poe never gave him.

“What do you want?”

“Leia asked me to drop by since you missed your annual phone call, you know.” Poe shrugged. His eyes roaming for something in Kylo’s office, clearly had ulterior motive to his visit.

“Hux is not here.” Kylo said, rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Now get the hell out of my office.”

He couldn’t tell if Poe was too stubborn or too stupid to realize Hux wasn’t interested. Poe had been stalking his best friend since they met in one of the charity gala Leia threw. Kylo was not even sure that Hux was capable of romantic relationship, let alone with men, but no amount of shooing, yelling, or holy water could scare Poe away. It resulted in an absent of his best friend in his office. That was one of many things Poe Dameron took away from him.

“Not so fast, brother.” Poe grinned. “I couldn’t help but heard you have a problem finding a nanny for Anakin?”

“Unless you have a spare nanny at your disposal, get the hell out of my sight.” Kylo grumbled. He couldn’t stand to look at Poe’s face longer than necessary, but the shorter guy didn’t move. 

“As the matter of fact. I do…” Poe’s grinned widen, and if Kylo wasn’t that desperate, he would just throw a mug at his adopted brother like at the end of all their conversation.

And that was the moment, he would come to realize later on, that his entire life would changed forever.

 

“Oh my god! Thank you so much, Poe!” 

Rey threw herself at her favorite customer when Poe came to her with the news. She had been working for Plutt at his repair shop for as long as she could remember. It was underpaid and not anywhere near minimum wage, but for an underage orphan at the time, she didn’t have many options.

And now that she was nineteen. Rey found herself not qualified for anything else, so she just sucked it up and kept working here.

“It’s just a job interview. My little brother is.. well, a perfectionist. So first impression is important, alright?” Poe warned. “But he pays big bucks, that guy only knows how to solve a problem with his money, so if you can take his bullshit, you could make fortunes.”

Poe adored Rey since the moment he met her. It was hard not to. A teenage girl working her ass off to survive, and still managed to be so optimistic about life. His brother definitely needed some of her energy in his life.

He promised Rey to help her looked for a better job when he saw how her boss treated his employees. He even offered to pay for her college fees, but Rey was too proud to accept it.

“I have been working for Unkar Plutt for four years. Self-centered asshole is kind of my specialty.”

Rey grinned, and that just made Poe wanted to give her a big hug. If he was not head over heels for his brother’s best friend. He would have asked her out a long time ago.

“The interview is on Friday, 8:00 A.M. Here is the address-”

“Hey! Do you think this is a brothel? Get bak to work!!!”

Poe shot a look at Plutt, who just huffed in annoyance and went back inside his office. He really hoped Rey got the job. Otherwise, he would have to come after that bastard with a lawsuit after Rey saved up enough for college, and he really did not want to wait that long.

 


	2. Rule 1: Always help a child in distress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found a lost child in a supermarket.   
> Kylo was workaholic who worked himself to dead.

Rule 1: Always help a child in distress.

 

Rey was over the moon when she stopped by a supermarket that evening.

Growing up in foster homes made her comfortable with little kids. She basically raised some of them, so unless the boy was the spawn of satan himself, she highly doubt what could go wrong in her interview on Friday.

Well, there was that asshole father Poe mentioned, but like she said, she had her fair share of practices from dealing with Plutt.

Rey was browsing through a frozen food section, tried to fine some clearance frozen pizza to celebrate, when she saw a little boy, blonde hair, blue eyes, couldn’t be older than six, stumbled inside the supermarket, looking loss.

She left her shopping cart and walked toward the boy. Her instinct told her that something was very wrong.

“Hello, Sweetie. Are you here alone? Were are you parent?”

“Daddy. My daddy fell asleep. He is in the car. I can’t wake him up!” The boy looked devastated. Rey’s eyes widened, grabbed the boy’s hand in one hand and her phone in other, prepared to dial 911.

“Can you show me where your car is?”

The boy pointed to a black supercar that had no business in front of this small supermarket. She rushed to the driver’s side. Behind the dark-film car window, there was a silhouette of a man passed out in his seat. Rey opened the door, tried to shake the man back to conciousness. He was burning up, drowning in sweat,  but finally the man managed to slightly open his eyes.

“Sir, are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?”

“N- No. I can drive…” He mumbled, already sounded like he was drifting back to sleep.

“You are in no condition to drive!” Rey argued.“There is a hospital three minutes from here. I can drive you there. It’s faster.” 

The man grunted. Under any other circumstance, that would be a really bad idea, but he seemed to have no choice but agreed. Rey got the boy in the back seat and came back to helped the father out of the driver seat, tried not to notice how large the guy was, and how solid his abs were under this tailor suit.

“Sweetie, I will drive you and your dad to a hospital. Okay? Do you have anyone we can call? Your mommy, perhaps?”

She asked when they were on the road. The little boy shook his head.

“My mommy is in heaven.” Shit. “And Papa is in Paris.”

“Oh…OH!” She nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m sure your Papa will come as soon as he knows.”

The rest of that was a blur. Rey got the man to the hospital and sat beside the little boy in the waiting room. She couldn’t just left him there.

“I’m Rey, by the way.” She introduced herself. The boy looked up. His big blue eyes stared at her for a moment before saying. 

“I’m Anakin.”

“Nice to meet you, Anakin. Don’t worry, Okay. Your daddy is going to be fine.” Rey smiled reassuringly. Despite having no clue what the hell was wrong with the guy.

“Mommy never came back. She went in there and never came back.” He stated matter-of-factly, and that broke her heart. Rey wanted nothing more than to pick the little guy up on her lap and held him tight, but all she did was giving his hand a firm squeeze and pulled out her battered cell phone.

“You want to call your papa? You know his number in Paris?”

“Yep, papa always uses the same one.” Anakin perked up. He smiled widely as Rey handed her his phone, but it seemed no one picked up, because his face fell after the third attempt.

“I think he is working.”

“Mister Ren is conscious now. He would like to see both of you.” A nurse interrupted before Rey could say anything to the boy. The went inside the room the father was in, Ren, that was his name, right?

“Mister Ren…” 

“Please, call me Kylo.” The man looked exhausted, but he smiled at her. “Thank you for saving my life. I’m sorry for any inconvenience…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Anyone would have done the same in my shoes.” Rey said. Damn it, why couldn’t she stop staring at his dimple? Why was he so hot? Why couldn’t she stop thinking how hot he was?!

“Trust me. They wouldn’t have.” 

Kylo chuckled. Okay, Rey definitely not going to think about that deep baritone tonight. That guy was married to a man! STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS!!!

“Um. I’m Rey. By the way.” 

“Thank you again, Rey. I wish this world has more people like you.” Kylo turned to his son, who stared, wide-eye, at the IV in his arm and looked like he was going to cry at any moment.

“Come here, Buddy. I’m so sorry I freaked you out.” kylo ruffled his son’s hair. Anakin just climbed on the bed and hugged his father tight without saying a word. Kylo  held his son close and turned back to Rey. “And thank you for staying with him. My emergency is out of the country, so there is no one to look after him, but the doctor say I’ll be discharged tomorrow if there is no complication. So I guess we are camping tonight, buddy.”

The last part was directed to his son. Rey couldn’t help but smiled fondly at the pair.

“Oh, then Anakin will need a toothbrush and a dinner, right? The shop is right downstair. I can grab something for him if you’d like.” Rey volunteered. It wasn’t like Kylo could get out of bed himself.

“That- That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Kylo just stared at her in confusion. As if no one had ever offered to do that for him. He reached for his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill. “And please, buy yourself something too. It’s the least I could do.”

Rey just stared at the note. How much did this guy think hospital food costed?

She came back few minutes later with sandwiches, juice boxes and some toiletry. She already asked if Anakin had any allergies, which he didn’t, so she just bought a plain ham and cheese sandwich for the boy. Anakin nibbled at it. Rey was concerned that he didn’t like it at first, but Kylo assured her that it was how the boy always ate.

“Surely, there must be some way I can repay you.” Kylo said. Rey was about to refuse one last time but then she realized.

Rich dad, a little boy.

“Actually…I have something I could use your help with, but it’s going to sound really weird.” Rey winced as she was saying it. Why did it come out like that?

“Yes?” Kylo tilted his head in anticipation.

“I have a job interview. There is this rich guy who wants a nanny. My friend scored me an interview. But I’m way under qualified for the job.” She sighed, absentmindedly wiped breadcrumbs from Anakin’s cheek. “This job is my only chance to pay for college, but my friend said the father is a perfectionist and a down right as- Joker. a real Joker.” She caught herself in time, but Kylo knew exactly what she was going to say. He grinned.

“Then you come to the right place, Miss. For I am the biggest Joker there is.”

“Yep, Papa always says you are a joke.” Anakin interrupted cheerfully. Rey huffed out a laugh, but didn’t say anything.

Kylo ignored his son’s comment  and turned to Rey.

“I will be your interviewer. Just be yourself. I’m sure they will love you. I mean, I would kill to have you as a nanny-“ He paused, then looked at her with hope in his eyes. “Rey, would you be Anakin’s nanny. We desperately need one.”

“I’m so sorry, but my friend went though a lot of trouble to get me this interview…” Rey said awkwardly. She would love more than anything to work for this man, he seemed really nice and Anakin was just a perfect angel, but she couldn’t do that to Poe.

“Oh.” Kylo looked crushed. Hell, the nanny market must be really short in supplies. “Bad timing, I see. Back to the interview. Do you have anything you really concern about in your resume?”

Rey knew she shouldn’t trust this man, but what are the chances they would see each other again, right? She needed to get this off her chest.

“I…have a criminal record.” She quickly added when she saw his eyes widened in surprise. “It’s not like that! I was in a foster care. My foster father beaten up a little boy so I smashed his head with a lamp and ran away. He called a cop on me.” 

Rey shifted uncomfortably, but Kylo didn’t say or do anything to make her feel worse about telling him that.

“I just a minor, so there is no record under my name. Should I just tell him…or not mention it if he asks about my criminal record?”

“Don’t bring it up.” Kylo said firmly. If this ‘Joker’ was anything like him. Rey would be out of the door immediately after she admitted that.

_Or maybe that was a good thing…_

“Oh. Okay.” She nodded. “I grew up in foster care, so I’m really good with kids. The little one loves me. I can work full time, I know how to cook, and I love telling stories for children. Do you think that’s enough?”

More than he could have asked for.

Kylo considered bribing this guy to let Rey worked with him, but that would seem a little bit creepy even from his standard.

“I love stories!” Anakin chirped. Rey smiled fondly at the boy.

“I can tell you one before bedtime. Now, let’s go brush your teeth and get you ready for bed.”

Rey took a liberty to buy a pajama and new clothes for the boy to wear tomorrow. She even hand-washed the underwear and left it to dry. Kylo looked at her like she was an angel ascending from heaven when Rey made a long sofa into a temporary bed for the boy.

He didn’t know what story Rey told Anakin, but his son was sound sleep a moment later. Rey gave him a kiss on his forehead, and walked back to Kylo’s bed.

“I better get going.”

“Thank you, truly.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

He watched as the girl closed the door behind her. Feeling like he made a grave mistake by not insist on the job offering.

Oh how he envied that lucky bastard who had her. 

He just hoped that nanny Poe got for him was half as good as his savior today.


	3. Rule 2: Never lie in your Resume.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lied about her criminal record, just like Kylo told her to.  
> She didn't realize she was up against the only man who would see right through her lies.

Rule 2: Never lie in your Resume.

 

Rey took a deep breath and press a doorbell, her eyes couldn’t look away from this majestic building in front of her. She didn’t know what it was called, but it sure as hell not a house to her.

The distance from the front gate to an actual house looked like it would take more than five minutes of walking. The yard stretched further than a football course with lots of shade and fountains. The actual house was a beautiful white victorian era house that she only saw in magazines or movies, and she bet there was a huge pool in the backyard. 

The front gate automatically slid open for her. Rey quickly marched inside with her head held high, hoped to make a good impression on whoever her new boss was.

 A tall, pale man with a slender frame and fiery red hair opened the front door. He was in a brown tailored- three piece suit that hugged his body perfectly. His expression impassive. Rey got chilled just from being looked at by those green eyes. It felt like she was being scanned by an x-ray machine our something.

“Miss Kenobi, I presume?” Even his posture as his was addressing her was posh. Rey felt like peasant in front of a castle all of sudden.

Okay, this was going to be harder than she thought.

“Good morning, Sir. My name is Rey Kenobi. I’m here for a job interview.”

“Please. Come in.” His voice was distance. The man didn’t bother to introduce himself as he guided her to the living room. The inside was even more breathtaking. Rey tried not to touch anything as she walked by. Afraid she would leave a stain on any part of this lovely castle.

“Mister…Solo? How should I address you, sir?”

Rey knew she already had a british accent, but she played it up just to make herself a little bit more blended in. So told her his adoptive brother was call Ben Solo, so she just assumed this guy was the one Poe talked about.

 The man raised his eyebrow.

“I am not, but I do have a say in whether you will get this job or not, so my first suggestion would be do not say that name in this house.”

“Wait, am I in the right house?” 

Rey quickly pulled out the paper Poe gave her, but the address was accurate. The red-haired man sighed, clearly annoyed with her manner.

“Yes, you are.”

_Then who the heck is this Solo guy?!_

Rey wanted to ask but decided against it. She already caused too much of a stir.

“I read your Resume Dameron sent us, and I have to say, this is quite a career jump for you, Miss Kenobi.” The guy she still had no idea what to call said as soon as she took a seat on a lovely Luis-style sofa. 

“I needed a job back then. And that repair shop was the only place that would hire me.” Rey answered. “But I always love children. I grew up in foster care, so I have plenty of experiences with children.”

“And do you have any criminal record? Anything I should be concern with?” 

Rey knew this question would pop up. It was a standard question for job interview after all.

“No, sir.” She lied through her teeth. The man narrowed his eyes and said.

“Miss Kenobi. I am a lawyer. And take my child’s safety very seriously. So imagine my surprise when I ran a background check on my new potential employee and found that she was charged with assault.”

“That was-”

“I agreed to this because Dameron recommend you himself, but to have you lying to my face like this. I don’t like I can trust someone like you to take care of-”

“Who is it, Hux? Is that the nanny?”

A raspy voice coming from upstair turned both of their attention away from the conversation. Rey’s eyes widened as she remembered who that voice belong to.

“For god sake, Ren. Do I have to tie you to bed? I told you I’ll handle this. Just go back to bed.”

The red-haired man, Hux, shouted back. Kylo just chuckled and continued walking down the stair.

“Excuse me.” 

Hux mumbled to Rey and jumped out of his seat to help the large man in T-shirt and sweat pants came down safely. Rey just sat their in shock at the sight of the man she just saved couple days ago wrapping his arm around Hux waist and leaned into him for support.

“I just want to make sure you give the poor girl a chance. You know we ready can’t afford to be picky.” Kylo said. He knew Hux could be too nitpicking sometimes.

“Yes, I gave her a chance, and she is leaving.” Hux grunted, trying to help this giant of a man to walk to the sofa. 

That was when Kylo turned toward her. His eyes widened in shock, almost mirrored her own expression.

“Rey?”

“Kylo?”

“You know each other?” Hux looked back and forth between them in confusion.

“See saved my life. She was the one who drove me to the hospital.” Kylo explained. His eyes never left Rey’s. “This is great! Rey, you are hired!”

“What? No!” Hux looked at his best friend in disbelief. “She is much more under qualified than the girl you fired last week! Are you kidding me?!”

“She was great with Anakin, Hux. He loved her. He still wouldn’t stop talking about her.” Kylo said. He was too thrilled to see the perfect nanny he let slipped through his hands again to even care about anything else. “With her I bet we can actually take a nap during the day! She is that good!”

“She has a criminal record!” Hux shot back. Kylo, who already learned all about Rey’s charges, just shrugged.

“Yeah, so do you. And I never had a problem with tha- shit!”

Rey could see the moment Kylo realized he fucked up. The redhead went stiff at that comment, and took a step back from the larger guy, shaking his head.

“I- Fine! Do whatever you want! It’s not like you care what I think!” He shouted and stormed upstair. Kylo, who still didn’t know what to do just looked back and forth between Rey and the stairs, and that was when a door near the living room cracked open.

“Daddy? Was that Papa?” Anakin asked. The boy tilted his head when he saw an unfamiliar figure in the house. His whole face lit up when he realized it was Rey.

“Rey! I miss you!” 

“Umm! Hey there, Champ.” Rey almost lost her balance when Anakin threw himself at her. She smiled fondly at the boy, and looked back up to Kylo with concern.

“Daddy, did you make a BooBoo again?” Anakin asked. Rey blinked, confused at what the boy just said. Kylo just nodded dimly. “That’s fine. The cookies are in the jar.”

Rey was even more confused with the second statement, but Kylo seemed to cheer up a little after that.

“Yeah. You are right. Thanks, Buddy.”

And with that, he just disappeared into the kitchen.

“What just happened?” Rey asked the little boy, who still wouldn’t let go of her. Anakin smiled happily before explained.

“When Daddy made a BooBoo and Papa wouldn’t talk to him. He would bring a cookie and a glass of milk to Papa and everything is fine again.” He said. “And Daddy made a LOT of BooBoo.”

“That’s…very cute.” Rey didn’t know what else to say. She still wasn’t sure if she was hired for the job or not. So when Anakin asked her to come play with him in the game room. She just nodded.

Well, she need something to do before her new potential bosses decided what to do with her. Might as well show them her potential, then.

Anakin’s game room was more like a medium-size toy store for Rey. Everything inside was well-organized, saved for couples of crayons and coloring books Anakin was playing with. The other side of the room were shelves full of video games and story books. Rey stared at the collection in amazement and sat down on the floor with the little boy.

“Why don’t you play with the video games? I thought kids love it.” She couldn’t help but asked. It was rare to see a boy chose to color a book when there were literally walls of game in the room.

“Papa only allows 2 hours of video games a week. I’m saving it for tonight.” The boy answered, didn’t seem at all upset with the rule. “Daddy always let me play more. That’s why he always makes a BooBoo.”

_So Kylo was the fun one._

_Huh? Didn’t see that coming._

Rey noticed pictures of a blond woman hanging on the wall. They were several of them, but all with the same woman. She was tall. Judging from a photo with her, Kylo, and Hux, she was even taller than both of them. There were picture of her holding a baby Rey presumed was Anakin. Her with Anakin in a park. Her with Hux and Kylo in some kind of an office party, and they all grinned and laughed with each other. Joy written all over their faces.

“That’s mommy.” Anakin said. “I talk to her everyday.”

“She is beautiful.” Rey said. Her heart broke for the boy who lost his mother in such a young age.

Before she could say anything else. The door was opened and Kylo walked in with apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry you have to see that. It’s been a long day for us.”

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have lied in the first place.” Rey said.

“No, you lied because I told you to.” Kylo sighed. “Can I talk to you outside for a moment?”

“Sure.”

Rey followed the man out of the game room. Curious to hear the final verdict.

“He is a foster kid, just like you.” Kylo began, it took Rey a moment to understand he was talking about Hux. “I explained to him about your charges. Trust me, he knew what it’s like out there. Hux might be a little uptight when you meet him, but he is actually a really great guy…”

“So….am I hired?” Rey wasn’t sure which direction thee conversation would go. Kylo grinned.

“Yes, you are. Starting tomorrow. Hux will give you a contract to sign later.”

“Oh my god! Thank you so much!” Rey almost hugged the guy but caught herself in time. Instead she just shook his hand, and stood there awkwardly after. Kylo looked like he wasn’t sure what to say himself, but after a minute he said.

“Oh, we are going to be busy tomorrow. With the moving company and stuffs. You can stay in Anakin’s game room with him.”

“Moving company?” Rey said before she could stop herself.

“Yes. After years of begging. All it took was a trip to a hospital for him to finally move in with us.” Kylo said laughingly.

“Forgive me for being so delusional that I think you could stay alive without me around.” Hux’s voice said as he walking down the stair as they spoke. He gave her a stern nod and went inside the kitchen.

“Anyway, see you  8 a.m. tomorrow. We will work out the working schedule and your salary, Okay?” Kylo said, and with that, he went after Hux into the kitchen. Clearly trying to make amend for his BooBoo earlier. 

Rey just took a deep breath and tried to process everything she heard. 

It didn’t matter. She got a job. She would finally be free of that hell hole of a shop. She should celebrate.

As to her bosses’ love life. Rey decided to just be a good employee and not get nosy about it.

 


	4. Rule 3: Don’t out your bosses without his permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shouldn't have told her friends about her job.

Rule 3: Don’t out your bosses without his permission

 

_“She has a criminal record!”_

_“Yeah, so do you. And I never had a problem with tha- shit!”_

Kylo knew he fucked up.

Big time. 

Even as he was walking upstair with a tray full of cookies and a glass of milk. He knew Hux wouldn’t forgive him that easily. His best friend didn’t mind when Kylo brought up his past, but to do it in front of a complete stranger was a step too far, and Kylo knew as soon as he said it.

And no matter what his son thought. These cookies were not a symbol of him asking for forgiveness, or of Hux giving him one. They were a warning. To tell Hux that little Annie knew his Daddy and Papa were fighting, and he’d better went downstair with a smile and pretended everything was fine. It was their method to keep their son emotionally healthy.

Well, as healthy as a child who grew up with to emotionally stunned men could be, at least.

“You know I didn’t mean to say that.”

Kylo found his friend on a balcony on the third floor. Hux’s favorite spot. He always came here for peace and quiet whenever he came to visit.

He sat down on a chair in front of Hux and put the cookie try on the the table.

“You never think before you speak, Ren. This is hardly news to me.” Hux sighed, but picked up the cookie anyway.

“Then you are ready to put on that smile and come back downstair?” Kylo asked, eyes filled with hope, but all he received was his friend cold stare.

“What is it about her that makes you want her so bad?”

“As a nanny.” Kylo added. Hux just raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on that. “She is great with Anakin, I told you that, and she did just save my life two days ago.”

“Kylo, don’t let your personal business interfere with Anakin’s well-being. I don’t care if you like the girl. But don’t use this as an excuse to get close to her. I won’t allow it.”

Kylo knew Hux was serious was his first name entered the conversation.

“I’m saying this with Anakin’s best interest in mind. She is perfect for him. She is just like you!”

“What?” Now it was Hux’s turn to be confused. He saw zero resemblance between himself and that girl.

“She is a foster kid, trying to make a life for herself. She ran away from her abusive foster father and lives on the street until she found a minimum wedge job working for an abusive asshole, but she still has enough humanity left to help saving a total stranger’s life. Do I need to go on?” Kylo picked up a cookie and tapped it lightly on his friend’s bottom lip, trying to get Hux’s attention. “C’mon. Take another bite. I know you skipped breakfast again.”

“So the only different between me and that girl is I actually killed my father but she simply ran off?” Hux took the cookie in his hand. Kylo winced at his friend’s words. 

“It was self defense. The judge knew it. The juries knew it.” 

Brendol Hux was a monster who abused his wife and kid, Armitage’s mother was killed by the man after he came home drunk one night.

And that was when Armitage shot his father to death with a gun Brendol didn’t even bother to put away in a safe. Of course it wasn’t self defense. It was a revenge, but Kylo was glad his friend got rid of that monster and get away with it.

“…Fine. I will give her a chance. I can’t juggle two children at the same time. Might as well have someone take care of the well-behave one.”

“Hey!” Kylo protested halfheartedly, couldn’t fight a smile creeping on his lips.

Hux shook his head in exasperation. 

He just hoped Kylo was right about this girl, because it would be a shame to have his friend fall in love, for the first time, with someone who would break his heart. 

 

 

 

Rey was grinning from ear to ear the whole way back to her apartment, where she shared with her best friend , Finn, and his girlfriend, Rose. Rey was so excited about her new job she couldn’t wait to tell the good news to her friend.

“The house was stunning! It’s like I walked into a Disney castle or something.” Rey gushed over it with Rose, while Finn, who was on the cooking during tonight, fumbling around the kitchen. “And it turned out the guy I drove to the hospital two days ago was actually my new boss. Isn’t awesome?!”

“Oh my god. It’s like a rom-com movie in real life!” Rose squealed. “You saved a guy’s life. He turns out to be Prince Charming, and you both live happily ever after with his son.”

“Well, in this case your Prince Charming already has his own knight in shining armour.” Rey said laughingly.

“What?!”

“I’m glad to hear that. Last thing I need is to worry about you being alone with a middle age single dad living in a creepy castle.”

Finn came out of the kitchen with three plates of edible looking spaghetti and meatballs in his arms. Rey shook her head.

“Kylo is not that old.”

“Wait, what did you say his name was again?”Finn asked, almost dropped all the plates. 

“Kylo. Kylo Ren.” 

Finn made a weird face as he sat their dinner down on a tiny table in front of Rey and Rose. Rey frowned.

“Why? You know him?”

“You know I work at the first order enterprise, right?” Finn said, still looked like he just ate something that didn’t agree with him. “Kylo Ren is the CEO of my company, and I’m pretty sure you just outed him to us.”

“What?!” Rey was staring at him, trying to figure out if this is another practical joke Finn tried to pull.  
“He has a six-year-old. Anakin, right?” Rey just silently nodded. “But he is famous for being a single dad, Rey. He is like, the most eligible bachelor of the century. Every girls in my floor wouldn’t shut up about him.”

“Oh my god! Promise me you will not say a thing to anyone. I could lose my job over this!” Rey panicked. With the way Kylo and Hux acted in the house, she didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret.

Maybe because it was their house, they wouldn’t think that Rey would blab about it, let alone to Kylo’s employee.

“Only if you tell me who is this unfortunate soul that got trapped under Ren’s spell.” Finn grinned. “C’mon, Rey. I just want to know what kind of a person would ended up with Mr.Dark and Broody like Kylo Ren.”

“I don’t know if you know him. All I know is his name is Hux.” Rey shrugged, expected Finn to be satisfied and moved on to another subject, but it seemed like she just opened another can of worms.

“Holy shit! Hux?! Armitage Hux?! This is too good to be true!!” Finn laughed out loud, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. When he saw Rey and Rose confused expression, Finn explained with tears in corner of his eyes.

“Hux is the head of our legal department. He is also one of the founders of The First Order Enterprise. ” He said. “And every time they are in the same palce. They always bickering like an old married couple.”

“Now we know they actually _are_ an old married couple.” Rose mumbled.

“Exactly! There was this one time they got into a fight so bad Ren grabbed Hux by his collar and pulled him away from the meeting. Someone joked about them banging their temper away in a copy room, now I’m starting to think that might not be a joke after all.”

“So I just outed two of your bosses, great.” Rey sighed, annoyed with herself more than anything.

“Well, I heard there is a dude always sending Hux flowers and presents every day, so that one is not really a surprise.” Finn tried to comfort his friend. “But come to think of it, maybe it was Ren all along. He just didn’t want people to know.”

“Okay, forget you heard anything. I’m gonna finish this is my room and try not to spill any more of my bosses’ secrets.” Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed her plate.

“Good night, peanut.” 

It was supposed to be.

Rey groaned after shut the door of her bedroom.

Kylo and Hux raised their son together and were moving in together in secret. Poe didn’t mention anything about his adoptive brother’s partner, so he might not know. Rey noted to herself not to talk about it the next time she saw Poe. She still didn’t know who the hell Ben Solo was but Hux told her not to mention him. But Poe always said his brother’s name was Ben. So Poe might not even know his own brother’s name.

And the way Kylo and Hux called each other by their surname but their body languages said they were way passed formality just baffled Rey even more.

What kind of family was this? 

 

 


	5. Rule 4: Saturday morning is family time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learned about the Rens' family tradition.  
> Hux learned something about the new nanny.

Rule 4: Saturday morning is family time.

 

On her first day of work. Rey was greeted with Kylo Ren in an apron. 

It was a welcoming sight. One Rey forced herself to delete from her memory.

No one should look that good in a tight black tank top and an apron. This guy should be considered a biological weapon and a threat to national security.

“Normally you’re required to make lunch and dinner for Anakin, but now that Hux is here. You don’t have to do it unless he is not around.” Kylo explained, handing four sets of utensils to his son to put on the table while his…boyfriend?Partner? (Rey still couldn’t work that one out) was busy in the kitchen. “Most of the time we don’t eat together, but on Saturday morning we try to make time to make pancake together, well, those two do the cooking. I’m more of a decorating department. Hux wants Anakin to have a family tradition, something he could pass on to his children.” 

Anakin already ran off to the kitchen, no doubt trying to help his Papa.

“That’s…really sweet.”After the brief experience with him and the horror stories finn told her about both of his bosses.  Rey couldn’t imagine someone like Armitage Hux being a sweet and attentive father, but then again, she didn’t really know what an  attentive father would look like.

“He wants the world for our son.” Kylo smiled fondly at the sight of his son swirling ingredients in a large bowl for the next batch of pancake while Armitage was flipping the first one like a professional and turned to Rey. “That reminds me. If he asks you to tag along when buying grocery or asks you to go to the supermarket. Always choose something that says Organic, non-GMOs, grass-fed, all that craps. Hux does not allow chemical in this house. Everything needs to be organic for Anakin. But it would mean the world to me if you can sneak a box of pop tart or two.”

 “Did you just say Pop tart?”

Rey could have sworn she saw Kylo jumped. The taller man gave Hux a sheepish smile but didn’t accept or denial the excuse. The red-haired man just rolled his eyes and put down a huge plate full of pancakes on the table and went back inside the kitchen.

“Seriously, he is the only person I know who bough a huge bag of oatmeal and ground them into flour instead of just using pre- made flour go get more fibers. I mean, who does that?” Kylo made a face. “If his cooking wasn’t goddamn delicious, I would sneak out to IHOP hours ago.”

He put an equal stack of pancakes on each plate, humming happily while doing so. Rey couldn’t help but smile at how adorable it was.

“So, umm, how long have you and Mr.Hux… you know?” Rey knew curiosity killed a cat, but she just couldn’t help herself. Besides, Kylo seemed perfectly fine talking about his personal life with her.

“Us? eleven years, I think.” Kylo answered. “It was always me, him, and Phas, Anakin’s mom, three of us against the world. They were there for me when I had no one. He saved my sorry ass more times than I can count.”

They were together for more than a decade with a son and a castle for a house, living like kings yet still manage to pull off this sweet family tradition while teaching their son basic surviving skills. If that wasn’t a family goal, Rey didn’t know what was.

“You are one lucky man, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Kylo smiled and nodded. “I’m gonna go help Anakin mess up the kitchen. Sit tight, breakfast will start soon.”

It felt weird coming to work and had your bosses cook for you, but she felt like she was already intruding their family activity even by just watching.

“Like Ren said, have a seat, Miss Kenobi. We do not required your service for the time being, so save the energy while you can.” Hux emerged from the kitchen with a second batch of pancakes. It was like a mountain of them on the table. He must have known what she thought, because he raised an eyebrow and said.

“What? You don’t think that hung of a man can be fueled with a normal size food, do you?”

“Must be exhausting, doing everything in the house by yourself.” Rey said sympathetically, before cursing herself internally for speaking her mind with the man she knew wasn’t very fond of her.

But Hux just looked at her curiously and shook his head.

“It was at first, but Ren can be surprisingly competent when you need him to be.” 

His tone was almost teasing, but Rey really couldn’t tell with this man. Huh poured himself a glass of water, thirsty from all the time spending in front of the stove.

“You have a beautiful family, sir. And Anakin is the most well behaved boy I ever come across. I really enjoy spending time with him.” Rey said with a small smile. “If in the future you and Ky- Mr. Ren need some alone time after hours. I will be happy to look after Anakin overtime, just tell me beforehand.”

Hux almost spat out his water. Rey rushed to his side and rubbed the hand on his back. The poor man was coughing so hard Kylo and Anakin ran out of the kitchen in panic.

“Papa, are you okay?” Anakin’s voice was filled with concern. Hux put his hand on his son’s golden hair, still coughing, and shook his head.

“Yes, ” -coughed- “The water just went down the wrong pipe.”

“What were you guys talking about?” Kylo asked, his eyes narrowed at Hux in suspicion.

The red-haired man just looked at Kylo, then glanced at her, and back to Kylo, and gave him a mischievous smile.

“Ms.Kenobi here just offered to babysit Anakin for us, so we can- you know…” Armitage stepped closer to Kylo, placed a hand on his shoulder to make the taller man leaned over to him, and whispered something into his ears.

Whatever it was. It must be really good, because Kylo lit up like a Christmas tree after that.

“Are you sure. The last time you were sore for days- Ouch!” Kylo yelped, rubbed the arm Hux just pinched with wounded expression.

“Not now.” He subtly gestured to Anakin.

“What? Papa? Daddy? What is it?” Anakin asked, he just looked back and forth between both of his parent in wonder.

“Nothing, Darling. Daddy and I are just going to a business trip on Wednesday night, but we promise to come back and tuck you in before bedtime.” Armitage knelt down in front of his son, adjusting the boy’s shirt and gently wiped away the flour on Anakin nose. “Rey will be with you the whole time, and you can call us if you need anything.”

Kylo was grinning from ear to ear. He leaned in and whispered to Rey. 

“Thank you. It’s been a really long time. After we got Anakin and with works it just didn’t seem important anymore.” It must really have been. His eyes was practically twinkling at the news. “You must think it’s really silly…”

“No! I would never think that! It’s actually really important to take time for yourself. I’m glad I could help with that.” Rey said, tried not to acknowledge how adorable Kylo looked when he got excited.

“You are an angel, Rey. You know that, right?” Kylo smiled, and damn if that smile didn’t do something to her heart, and turned his attention to his son. Helping Anakin decorating his pancake while Armitage constantly telling him to go lighter with the toppings.

Rey couldn’t help but noticed the change in Hux’s tone when he was talking to her. It was almost like he was amused just to see her sitting there, but shoved the thought aside.

It was always better to be on your boss’ good side. She had nothing to worry about.

Right?


	6. Rule 5: Overtime is a must.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a manipulative little bastard.  
> What else is news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the super short chapter. I just want to keep the fic update. This chapter is actually pretty long so I just cut out this half to upload first.
> 
> ***** Mentioned of suicide attempt.******

Rule 5: Overtime is a must.

 

“God, I missed this.”

Kylo sighed, let the water in the shower run through him and washed away sweat and dirt from running around shooting people with a paintball gun. 

“You missed screaming like a girl when I shot you in the back?” Hux raised his eyebrow.

Kylo had to admit. He loved this place to bits since the first time three of them set foot inside for the first time ten years ago, but what he always hated about it was how the shower had zero privacy whatsoever.

Not that Hux’s naked body was a surprise to him any longer.

He remembered hauling that body, cold as ice, up from a small bathtub filled with red. Remembered crying into Phasma’s shoulder and learned that it was not the first time this happened, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“It was a battle cry, Traitor.” Kylo turned away from all the white scars scattered all over the pale back. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Armitage chuckled. They were covered in bruises from impacts of the paintballs, but on the paler man it just looked worse than it was.

They stopped for Hamburgers on the way home. Kylo was serious when he told Rey about rules of grocery shopping, but those rules only applied where Anakin was concerned because , according to Armitage’s words, he couldn’t careless about Kylo’s health.

“You are worse than Annie. Stop making noises when you chew.” Armitage sighed as he pop a fry into Kylo’s mouth. The driver just shrugged and kept chewing, eyes always on the road.

It became a habit for him after Phasma’s accident, because his son could not suffer another loss.

“I wish Rey could stay forever. Our lives are so much easier with her helping out.” Kylo sighed happily. He loved his son, but starting your own company in your early 20s and spending your teen years running away from your crazy uncle meant you didn’t have that many chances to do something fun, and with Hux being so protective with Anakin, something were simply not possible to take his six year-old son to.

Like shooting people with a paintball gun.

“Of course you would want that.” Hux chuckled, Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Again with this. She’s way out of my league, barely legal, and the best nanny Anakin ever has. That’s it. End of discussion.”

“That’s still not a no, Ren.” Hux grinned, oh, he was going to have so much fun with these two. “Come on. Give it a try. Get to know her better. I mean, obviously she is going to turn you down if you asked her out, but you could use a friend. It’s pathetic to have two friends in your life and one of them is legally bounded to you until he is eighteen.”

“Wait, what do you mean she would turn me down if I ask her out?” Kylo asked, suddenly looked so serious Armitage almost could control the laughter bubbling inside him.

It was too easy with this one.

“You just said she was waaaaaay out of your league.” The red-haired man shrugged. “And let’s face it. You have got zero game regarding your romantic experience.”

“Wha- I _got_ games! Lots of them.” Armitage was sure he had never saw Kylo looked so offended. “I can be smooth with girls if I want to!”

“Ren, your sexual encounters consisted of that old lady kissing you on the cheek for helping her crossed the street and that time you got your are pinched by Phasma because you wore those jeans she bought you.” 

“I- I spent my half of puberty in a Temple with my crazily religious uncle, other half helping you guys work for foods _and_ fighting my way through college. I spent my adult live building my empire, and became a single dad at twenty nine. I didn’t have time to show my move!”

“Well, now is as good time as ever.” A smile tugged on the corner of Armitage’s mouth. “Tell you what, if by the end of the month Rey actually says yes. I will do anything you tell me to.”

And that quickly got Kylo’s attention. 

“Anything?”

“But if I win,” He continued, “I want your office and your parking spot.”

“You evil little-.” Kylo mumbled. “Fine, I accept you stupid challenge.”

Poor bastard, he didn’t have a clue how his Rey of Sunshine was under the impression that they were banging each other, and in a very serious relationship.

At first, Armitage thought it was  a good idea for her to think that, it would keep her in check when he wasn’t around. Lord knew how many girls and guys were willingly spreading their legs for Kylo even when Anakin was right there. A trustworthy nanny would be a welcomed change.

But he couldn’t keep his friend from possibly one in a lifetime chance of happiness, yet Armitage didn’t intend for it to be easy.

What could he say, they had a very complicated relationship.

Hux almost let out an evil laugh when Kylo continued with his end of the bet.

“But if I win. I need you to sort out whatever it is you and Poe have going on. Just tell him no if you are not interested. Hell, file a restraining order. Just do something about it.”

“There is nothing going on between us.” Hux quickly replied, almost like a reflex.

“Tell that to 99 roses he has delivered to your office every day. I’m tired of telling Mikata to get rid of them. That poor man has enough on his plate trying to make my life easier.”

“That’s his problem, not mine.”

“You have been away on this ‘business trip’ six times this year, and it’s not even May!” Kylo let out a frustrated grunted. “Anakin missed you, the company needs you, and I want my best friend back.”

“…Fine.”

Armitage said and turned away, staring out the window at the darken scenery of the road.

For the lack of better word, Kylo was really dim about social life and had no concept of human interaction, so he never thought his friend would noticed the thing but had been going on.

He did tell Dameron to back off, to stop sending him those stupid gifts, to stop being public about his desire, but the man had never been one to follow orders.

Dameron, that man who stole everything that rightfully belonged to Kylo, and still had guts to came after Kylo’s only friend like he was some kind of trophy to be won.

Armitage blamed himself for that night, the night he was too weak to resist the feeling inside and Dameron took advantage of it, but he swore to himself not to repeat the same mistake again.

Maybe restraining order wasn’t such a bad idea.

If by some kind of miracle, Kylo actually won the bet, that is.

 


	7. Rule 6: Be a good listener.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage wasn't planning on letting Kylo win.

Rule 6: Be a good listener.

 

Rey was helping Anakin getting into his pajama when she heard a car engine downstair.

“Yay! Daddy and Papa are back!” The ball of energy that was Anakin was out of the door before Rey could grab him. Rey was close behind the boy when the front door was opened by Kylo. Armitage scooped up Anakin, who all but jumped into his arms, listened to Anakin talking about his day as he walked past Kylo into the house.

“So…You guys had fun?” Rey winced as the words left her. She really didn’t want to know the detail,  but she didn’t know what to say to Kylo, who smelled like he was fresh out of the shower. even his hair was still damped.

“Yeah, I think it’s gonna leave bruises though.” Her boss chuckled. “But I’m pretty sure Hux is the one who is going to be sore tomorrow. He deserved it though.”

That was…very informative of him.

Rey still couldn’t get over how comfortable both of her bosses were with talking about this, but maybe it was normal. Finn and Rose was lovely-lovely all the time, but in a happy PG-13 family kind of way. Maybe the rating varied between couples.

She really needed to go out more.

“I’d better go home before the rain.” Rey said, finding a way out of this conversation. But Kylo just frowned at her.

“It already is. It’s pouring outside.”

“Oh.” Shit. She didn’t hear it. Rey closed all the curtains before she took Anakin upstair for his shower so she didn’t see the weather outside. “In that case, can I stay here until the rain stop? I came here with my motorbike.”

“It’s really late, Rey. Why don’t you stay here for the night?” Kylo offered. “Our guest room is available and I think some of Armitage would fit you.”

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience-”

“Nonsense. We like having you around.” Kylo dismissed her concern with a smile. “C’mon, I’ll show you the room.”

The room was bigger than her entire apartment, decorated in gray and white. A king size bed looked so soft Rey thought she could sink her whole body into it.

“It’s not much, but I hope you are okay with it for the night.” Kylo turned to her. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. “I’ll go grab Hux’s nightgown, and yes, that man has a nightgown.”

Somehow that did not surprise Rey.

 

After a shower, Rey put on the nightgown Kylo gave her earlier, wondering as she looked at herself in the mirror how thin Armitage actually was.

Her stomach was rumbling. Rey was busy with Anakin she completely forgot to get herself something to eat. She decided to pop into the kitchen for some snack before bed, but stopped on her track when she saw one of her bosses stood over the kitchen island counter in an oversized T-shirt that clearly did not belong to him.

“Want some?”

Armitage held up a plate of toast in his hand. A cup of steaming hot cocoa in another. 

“I can make a new one-”

“Another one is in the toaster. Take that one.” 

Rey just nodded and walked over to the toaster, somehow couldn't stop herself from glancing at the man who clearly was wear Kylo’s shirt and nothing else.

It shouldn’t be a surprise to her, but  it was.

“I didn’t peg you for a midnight snack guy.” Rey said, couldn’t stand the silence between them for some reason.

“I’m not.” Armitage yawned, took a sip of his cocoa. “Ren just sucked all my energy tonight.”

Oh…

She wasn’t blushing, definitely wasn’t blushing.

“Speaking of, can you grab me the muscle relaxant. I’m a little bit sore.”

Rey just nodded and open a cabinet near her and handed to Armitage. Not trusting herself to speak.

At least before she saw bruises on his arm.

“Are- Are you alright?” 

“What? These?” Armitage looked down at his arm, bruises prominent against his pale skin. “It’s fine. What can I say. Ren likes it rough.”

Rey was positive she was beet red, because Armitage gave her an amused look.

“Sorry. What is it you kids are saying these day? TMI?”

“Why don’t you have any maid around? It’s a huge house. You guys must be really tired to clean it all by yourselves.”

Rey changed the subject, and it wasn’t even subtle. Fortunately, Armitage mercifully let it go.

“Trusting people…doesn’t come naturally to us.” He explained. “It might be a surprise to you but usually Ren hates having people here, and I just hate people in general.” 

 “Oh.” Rey just realized that not only she was crashing their guest room but the also wore Armitage’s nightgown.

“But you are different, Rey.” It was the first time he called her by her name, and Rey wasn’t sure how to feel about it. “Two most important people in my life adore you, and you proved yourself to be a decent nanny and a very nice person. That’s why I don’t mind you taking my clothes.”

Armitage looked down at his oversized T-shirt and tugged at it, 

“It’s been quite a while that I wore his shirt. I almost forget how comfortable this is.”

“You look great in it.” Rey said. Armitage gave her a small smile. Also something he never did.

“I should get some sleep. Early day tomorrow.”

“Good night, Mr. Hux.”

“Armitage.” He corrected, “Just call me Armitage.”

Rey wasn’t sure how to react, on one hand, it was nice of him to be friendlier with her. On the other hand, even Kylo didn’t call him Armitage.

“You should know I never give my trust to people easily.” Armitage said, placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked by. “I trust you to take care of both of my boys, Rey. Don’t let me down.”

Rey nodded firmly, her heart filled with pride and honor. 

“I won’t.”

After days of working with this family. Their generosity and their kindness made her think of them as her own, and Rey always looked after her family.

“I know you won’t.” And with that, he was gone.

Now, she just need to find a way to make herself daydreamed about Kylo and all would be well.

 

Rey was downstair at 6AM, and to her surprise, Anakin was already dressed in his school uniform, eating his breakfast alone on the table.

“Annie? Where are your parents?”

“Papa already left. Daddy is in his batcave.”

“His what now?” Rey blinked, wasn’t sure she heard it right.

“His batcave! C’mon. I’ll show you.”

Anakin hopped down from his chair and grabbed Rey’s hand and dragged her to the house’s back door. 

There was a walk way leading from the main house to a smaller building in the garden. One side of the walls was covered in glass, and Rey could clearly see the man inside, Kylo was doing push ups wearing nothing but his workout pants. Sweat dampened his hair and ran along his bruised back.

“Daddy! Rey is looking for you!” Anakin chirped. Kylo stopped his work out and turned around,

Damn it! How could this man still look gorgeous like this?

“Umm, I just wanna tell you I’m going home. See you guys after school?”  Rey wasn’t sure how she could produced a sentence with his…pheromone in the air. Kylo was slightly panting, but gave her a nod with a smile.

“See you.”

“Daddy, what are those on your back?” Anakin asked curiously, Rey choked, cheeks flushed with second hand embarrassment, but Kylo just grinned at his son.

“Just a present from your Papa, Buddy. A present I will be sure to give back.”

“I’m just…gonna..go…”

 Rey mumbled awkwardly and slowly walk back to the house. She honestly had no idea how this lovey-dovey couple managed to work together for years and not get busted for PDA. 

Also, how could Armitage manage to keep his hands off that body at work was beyond Rey, because if it was her in his shoes, she could guarantee Kylo wouldn’t make it out of their bedroom, let alone go to work.

 


	8. Rule 7: Nanny's little break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey kept her friends up with the Rens.   
> Armitage finally has sometimes for himself.  
> It wasn't a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!  
> Mention of past suicide attempts and domestic abuse in the chapter.

Rule 7: Nanny's little break

 

“I’m serious! They made pancakes from the scratches and everything!”

“I will believe it when I see it with my own eyes.” Finn said, still clearly couldn’t wrap his head around the thought of his bosses being so domestic.

“They are so perfect for each other.” Rose was practically swooning at all the cuteness of the Ren family. “And Anakin sounds like a perfect little angel. It’s nice to not associate that name with something horrifying for once.”

“What?” Rey frowned, didn’t quite understand her friend.

“Oh, I forget you are not from around here.” Rose sighed, her eyes filled with sorrow that Rey had never seen before. “You know Anakin is not really a common name, right?”

Rey nodded. It wasn’t that common, but was not unheard of.

“The only famous Anakin I know was… A murderer, a madman. Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, was the commander of an army that started a civil war in this town 40 years ago. Killing more than half of its citizens, including my grandparents.” Rose gave her a small smile. “Well, I’m sure your Anakin is nothing like that.”

“I don’t think anyone in their right mind would knowingly name their son after a murderer.” Rey said with confident. She knew Kylo wouldn’t do that to his own son.

“You know what’s weird about that war?” Rose frowned, tried to remember about the details of the war her parents told her. “I think the one who killed Anakin was his own son, Luke. He turned to his religion after he was named a war hero, practiced this ‘Jedi’ thing in a temple far from people with some of his followers. He was on every news outlet when I was young, but he disappeared, like, fifteen years ago. ”

“That’s dark.” Rey shook her head. “Sounds like some kind of a soap opera.”

“I would watch the hell out of that though.” Finn interjected. “Throw in some spaceships and high-tech sword fights and I bet you every guy in town would go see it.”

“Yeah, you can call it ‘Star Wars’ or something.” Rey laughed at the idea, always amused by her friend’s creativity. Finn always dreamed of being a screen writer, and she hoped one day her friend would achieved that goal.

“That’s…actually a really great idea!”

Both of the girls laughed when Finn scrambled for a piece of paper to jotted that down.

“If you ever make it to Hollywood. Don’t forget to send me my share, I’m the one who comes up with the title, afterall.” Rey joked.

Little did she know, three years later, she would receive a huge paycheck from her friend for the title of one of the best movies ever created.

 

Armitage put down his briefcase on the desk, looking around his own office, the place he hadn’t set foot into in quite a while. There were lots and lots of fluffy stuff animals colonized one corner of it. He knew Mitaka, Ren secretary, disposed all foods and flowers every time there were sent to him like he asked, but the remaining of presents were still an eyesore to him.

He could bring it back home for Anakin. His loved stuffed animals, but Armitage wasn’t sure if all of them were hypoallergenic, so he made a mental note to drop them off at the nearest orphanage before heading home.

Home.

The word he never thought he would have known the true meaning of.

His father fucked him up in the way Armitage didn’t know if he could ever be fixed. When he closed his eyes, he still remembered his mother’s lifeless body on the floor, remembered the feeling of the gun in his hands kicked back when he shot that son of a bitch straight back to hell where he belong. Even with his death, Brendol Hux still found a way to break Armitage even further.

Then Phasma came along.

They didn’t talk much, but Armitage never found the silent between them uncomfortable. They worked together, stayed together. Even when he made the worst decision in his life and join Snoke’s crime gang, Phasma still loyally followed him through that hell without any complain.

But it wasn’t enough. _She_ wasn’t enough to keep him in this miserable world. He knew Phasma could take care of herself, without him she would still be able to survive on her own.

That was the first time he lifted a knife to his wrist.

He woke up in a hospital bed with his best friend crying on the side of it. Armitage had never seen her cry. It was beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

He didn’t want to see her cry again, so he made sure the next attempt would be successful.

But Hell must really didn’t want him, because the nest three attempts kept repeating itself. Him waking up to see Phasma crying and screaming at him what a coward he was. He was spiraling down and Phasma knew it.

That was when she brought home a teenage boy, no more than three years younger than both of them. He was tall, gangly, with anger in his eyes and broken pieces for a soul. It was like looking in the mirror. And Phasma knew he wouldn’t be able to resist helping the poor guy out.

It took him quite a while to open up, but so did Ben Solo. For almost a year, Phasma was the only thing in this world that kept them from ripping each other’s throats. She took Solo to the gang and he chose to change his Name to Kylo Ren. They were in the same team. Working their way to the top and looking out for each other in the pit full of snakes. He didn’t know when exactly it was that he began to care for the boy. Yes, he was a handful, but Armitage found that he didn’t mind checking on Ren when he shot up from bed screaming in the middle of the night, or shared his foods with him when the boy clearly had nothing to eat but too stubborn to ask. 

This kid would be dead if he wasn’t around to help.

And judging from an amused look Phasma occasionally threw at them, she knew exactly what she was doing.

And he proved himself to be right when they ran away from that gang after the tasks were starting to get too dark for their comforts. He remembered throwing himself in front of Ren because the kid froze at the sight of a gun pointing at him, getting a bullet under his rib in return. 

He still had the damn scar, `branded on his body along with others he did to himself.

Armitage remembered looking at Ren and Phasma one day, months after they ran away and started a new life, both of them leaning over a counter trying to find a way to cook an edible meal themselves without his help, and thought to himself that it was his time.

He locked the bathroom door, and held up the razor to his wrist.

This time he woke up to Ren sobbing at the side of his bed. Phasma just sat on a small chair behind the boy, looked utterly defeated.

Both of his friends never let him out of sight for years after the incident. It was the most disturbing thing in his life to take a shower with Ren every single day. The younger man even shave for him, refused to let Armitage handled any sharp object.

It was disturbing, but it was also the moment Armitage had his sexual awakening for the first time in his life.

It was not that he saw Ren as anything than an annoying friend, it was more like his dick acknowledge the alpha male in the room and sent a signal to his brain that he preferred than more than round bosoms and whatever women had down under their undergarment.

    Needless to say, Armitage did everything he could to gain his privacy back from them.

Ren contacted his mother again not long after, which surprised both Armitage and Phasma, especially when the reason behind it was only to get enough money from his thrust fund for Armitage to go to therapy sessions.

Leia Organa’s price for that was her son to get therapy as well, which was something Ren always found ironic.

“If she did that instead of sending me off to a heavily armed lunatic, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

They started a tech company together after college, but mostly it was Ren and Phasma who did the heavylifting. Armitage got a full ride into law school right after graduation. Life was starting to take a solid for the three of them in the way Armitage never thought could be possible.

When Phasma announced that their would be a new addition joining them in their tiny apartment, Armitage had thought her boyfriend was moving in with them, but Phasma’s pregnancy was something he never even thought of the possibility.

To say they freaked out would be an understatement.

Between the company, his bar exams, and his best friend’s birthing class. Armitage collapsed on his bed every night without any thoughts of leaving the world behind. The sessions and medications helped him to be more stable, but he could still see the worries in both of his friends eyes every time his picked a knife or opened the bathroom door. It has been couple of years after his last attempt, and Armitage wasn’t sure he was so eager to leave anymore. 

Hell could wait for now.

On one stormy night, Phasma screamed for them to get the baby bag, they rehearsed it a dozen times before but it wouldn’t be a lie to say him and Ren almost tackled each other and rolled down the stair, by some miracle they managed to get Phasma to the hospital in one piece.

The experience in a  delivery room was something he hoped to go through only once in a life time. He was so sure he would pass out if it wasn’t for Phasma yelling at Ren not to faint in the room. 

But it was worth it. It was all worth it when they heard the first cry of the most beautiful creature they had ever come across. When the bundle of joy was put into Phasma’s arms, Armitage felt his throat closed up and his eyes burning. Ren made a choked up noise, clearly trying to hold back tears himself.

“‘Tage…” The exhausted new mother called for him with her raspy voice. Armitage leaned in, curious to what his friend would want from him. “Isn’t he lovely.”

“He is precious, Phas.” Armitage whispered, smiled fondly at the angel in her arms.

“He will need you.” Phasma smiled tiredly. “As long as he lives, he will always need you to be there for him.”

His best friend gave him a cheeky smile, the same one she had when she brought Ren home for the first time.

And that was the moment he realized that his life was no longer his to take.

Home was Phasma. Home was Ren. Home was Anakin.

He knew the only thing that kept him sane was knowing that she would kick his arse if he left both of her precious boy and joined her in the afterlife.

It was no longer an option.

Armitage sighed and glanced at the stuffed animals one last time.

He existed for Anakin and Kylo Ren, and that was why this thing with him and the man who took everything away from Ren could never happened.

Not again, at least.

 


	9. Rule 8: Working on free time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin had an incident at school and both Kylo and Armitage was stuck in the meeting.  
> It's rey to the rescue!

“He pays me to take care of Anakin full time, but I feel like I’m hardly working at all.” Rey sighed, took a sip of her hot coffee. She asked Poe to meet her for a coffee to thank him about the great opportunity he had given her. 

With Anakin in school, Rey got to spend her free time any way she wanted. They chatted about life after she started working for his adoptive brother. Rey was careful not to mention anything about Kylo and Armitage with Poe. From what she gathered, even Poe didn’t know that his brother had a long time lover who was a male.

“Is he eating properly? Both of them?” 

A lot of questions was about Kylo and Anakin’s well-beings. At first, Rey didn’t notice anything was wrong, but the questions was getting more and more personal. Like did she notice Ben taking a pill after breakfast and dinner? (She did not.) Did she notice him isolating himself from his child? (She did, but that was why he hired a nanny.)

Rey paused.

“Poe, why are you asking me all these questions?”

Poe scratched his head, looked guilty about what he was going to say.

“Rey, maybe I’m not exactly honest with you about why I recommend you to Ben.”

“What?” She stared at him blankly.

“We are friends, right?” Poe asked, his voice nervous.

Rey nodded skeptically, eyes narrowed at her friend’s suddenly uncomfortable gesture.

“I…might have sent you in there as a spy for me.”

“What?” Rey stared at her friend in confusion. Poe gave her a sheepish smile, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

“Ben’s mother asked me to get someone to keep an eye on him. He has a tendency to…lash out and destroying everything that crosses his path, you know?”

“Okay, we are coming back to that, but why do you keep calling him Ben?”Rey realized she still hadn’t  solve the mystery of this Ben Solo thing.

“It’s his birth name. Kylo Ren is the name he chose when he was eighteen, to get away from his family.” Poe shrugged, “Which is really hilarious because not long after he called his mother and begged for money.”

“To do what?” Rey frowned.

“Dunno, but he still wouldn’t talk to her after that, but he always answers on Christmas though. It’s like their annual check-ups.”

“That’s…sad.” She didn’t know what happened between Kylo and his family, but that didn’t seem like Kylo she knew. “But he must let his mother talks to Anakin, right?”

Family was important to Kylo, Rey knew that much.

“Not really, but she is not his real grandmother, so Leia couldn’t do anything about it.”

Wait, what?

“Anakin is not Kylo’s son?”

“Godson. The mother was killed in  a car accident and the father was not in the picture to begin with.” Poe replied. “I’m actually surprised when he actually got full custody of the boy with all the violent behaviors in the past, but Ben is really protective of Anakin, so I guess being a father actually changed him.”

“He is a great father.” Rey couldn’t help but protect her boss. Kylo was the sweetest guy she knew. A loving father and a devoted partner. No matter his past, Rey was sure she did not misjudge his character.

“Hey, is there any girl coming to the house. You know? Daddy’s ‘Special friend’ or something?”

Rey hated the way Poe air quoted that word. The way his eyes lit up in amusement, as if Kylo getting a girl was the most absurd idea he had ever heard.

“No. No girl that I know of.” Armitage Hux was many things, but a girl was not one of them.

“That would be a bad news for Leia, _Ben’s mom_.” Poe shook his head. “She is eager to see her son settles down with a nice lady. Like he is ever going to invite her to his wedding.”

“Why are you so mean to him?” Rey loved Poe like her own brother, but the way he was talking about Kylo made Rey felt rage taking over her.

“Me? He was mean to his parents first, Rey, and no one held him accountable for it. They just let him crapped all over them just because he is their son!” For the first time in her life, she saw the lay-back and chilled Poe Dameron looked straight up murderous. “He didn’t know how lucky he is to have parents like them, and he just threw it all away and came back when he needed help.”

“He is not like that-”

“Don’t get me wrong, Rey. I love him.” Poe interrupted before Rey could argue. “It’s just…I love his family, and it’s tearing me apart seeing his parents so depressed. That’s why I just want him to at least have a girl in his life. That way it might make Leia not worry so much.”

“Well, his work is really busy-”

“Hell, if he were gay I will settle down with him myself, I mean, have you seen those abs?” She did. “It’s like Michael Angelo’s David soaked in baby oil. Why are all the good ones always straight?”

Only if he knew…

Rey noticed her phone was buzzing, and frowned when she pulled it out to see Kylo’s name on the display.

“Hello?”

“Rey! I’m so sorry. I know this is your free time, but there is an emergency in Anakin’s school and both of us are stuck in this meeting. Can you go pick him up for us? Get a cab and I’ll pay you back later.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s not a problem.” She wondered what the emergency was. Anakin was fine when she saw him hours ago.

“Thank you. I owe you one.” Despite overpaying and practically do all of her work for her Kylo still sounded grateful.

“What is it?” Poe asked.

“Something comes up. I gotta go. Maybe we can do this some other time?” She still loved Poe, but she really wasn’t looking forward to talk to him about Kylo again.

She could have asked Poe to go with  her, but after the way he referred to Anakin as ‘the boy’ like he didn’t know him and the tension in this family made Rey think Kylo wouldn’t appreciate it.

 

She was in the principal office when she saw Anakin, all red and puffy eyes, sitting  in a small chair with his teacher.

“Oh, honey. What happened?” Rey wrapped her arms around the little boy. Anakin didn’t have any visible wound on him, but he looked upset and refused to talk to her, so she turned to the principal for some clarification.

“I’m afraid Anakin was…assaulted by his classmate. We already contracted the other boy’s parents, and we will be sure he get a suitable punishment for his behavior.”

“No!” That was the first thing Anakin said since she walked into the room. Both of the adults looked at him in confusion.

“It’s alright, honey. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Rey cooed. “Where did he hit you? Can you show me?”

“He- He didn’t hit me.” The blonde boy mumbled, looked down at his lap. Something Rey had never seen before.

“Then what did he do, sweetie? Why did you cry?”

“He…kissed my cheek.” His pale cheeks flushed red. “And other boys were making fun of us.”

“That’s why you cried?” Anakin nodded, “Why did he kiss your cheek?”

“He said I was pretty.” The boy frowned and looked up to Rey. “I’m not pretty. I am not a girl.”

“Everyone is pretty in their own way, sweetie.” Rey knew it was an innocent peck on a cheek, but she could not just let it slide. “But no one can touch you just because of that, okay? Don’t let anyone touch you if you don’t want to be touch. Kick and scream for help, always.”

“I- I did say yes.” He tilted his head, his beautiful big blue eyes stared at her curiously. “He asked.”

Okay, that took a weird turn.

“Umm, do you have anything to add or..?” Rey looked up to the principal, who looked as shock as she felt, and as if on cue, a tall man in a suit walked in with a boy Anakin’s age, with a dark brown hair and hazel-nut eyes, he was tall and even at his young age, Rey was sure he was going to be a kid model or some kind of child actor in a couple of year if he weren’t already in the industry.

To sum it up. The kid was cute.

Damn, Anakin had a good taste.

“Zach, apologize to him. That behavior was unacceptable.” The boy’s father scowled his son and turned to Rey in apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, ma’am. His father and I always greet people with kisses. He much have picked it up from us. We will talk to him.”  
“Umm, I’m just the nanny, but thank you very much…”

“You have two daddies?”  Anakin’s eye lit up at that. “I have two daddies too!”

“Hey, I’m sorry for kissing you.” Zach apologized with a guilty look. “It won’t happen again.”

“Really?” Anakin’s expression sadden at his friend’s word. “I kinda liked it.”

The three adults in the room was, again, at the loss of speech.

“Okay, it’s perfectly normal to like someone, sweetie.” Rey put on a smile, trying not to freak out. “But it’s not appropriate to do kissy-kissy at school, alright? Let’s just all be friends and play with each other for now.”

“Daddy and papa are best friends and they lives together.” Anakin commented. 

“And you can do it if you are old enough like daddy and papa.” Rey was sweating through her back, hoping not to be the one to explain anything more than that.

 They were walking out of the school when a car pulled up in front of them, and Anakin practically jumped into the car with a huge smile on his face. 

“Papa!”

“Hi, sweetheart.” Armitage smiled as Rey and his son scooted into the back seat, but Rey could see devastation in his eyes. “So, I heard Rey had a little chat with the principal about you, right? I wonder what could it be.”

Rey really, _really_ did not want to be the one to tell him, but she knew Armitage was anxious enough not to be in there himself.

So instead, she asked.

“When did you know about your…preference?”

“What?” He looked at her via the rear view mirror, but after a while, he answered. “I’ve always known. Since I was young.”

“So six is good age as any, right?”

Armitage almost slammed the break at that. 

“WHAT?!”

“Zach kissed my cheek, and we will live together like you and daddy are when we are big.” Anakin chirped in, in possibly the worst time possible, and Rey could see the shock flashing through Armitage’s eyes.

“Yeah, that’s kinda what happened.”

“Give me the boy’s full name and I’m going to skin him alive.” Armitage growled through his gritted teeth, and Rey felt bad for any boy Anakin might brought home when he grew up.

“Papa, did I make a booboo?”  Anakin suddenly looked worried when he picked up the tone in his father’s voice. Armitage’s eyes soften at that.

“Oh, no, sweetie. We will talk about it with your daddy at home, okay? Rey, let me drop you off real quick. You don’t need to come to work today.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow then. You too, sweetheart.” Rey ruffled Anakin’s hair fondly.

Something was best dealt with inside the family, and Rey knew Anakin was in a good hand.


	10. Rule 9: Daddy and Papa's alone time.

 

“Ren, stop pacing around. You are making me dizzy.”

Armitage groaned. Kylo had been walking back and forth in his bedroom for half and hour since they sent Anakin to bed. They had a great talk with their son, which meant Armitage did all the talking while Kylo nodded along firmly and gave their son an encouraging smile. 

Which was thrown out the window the moment Anakin was out of sight.

“This is bad. This is really bad.”

“Choose your next words carefully, Ren.” Armitage warned. He would not have a homophobic around his son regardless of who the person was. Kylo turned to him in surprise, as if he couldn’t believe how Armitage didn’t see what the problem was.

“Don’t you see it? I’m not gay! This is a disaster!”

“Still not help your case.”

“How am I supposed to raise him if I don’t know how to be gay?! I don’t know how to pick out good shirt or what’s in this season, heck, I didn’t know Victoria Secret is a lingerie brand until you told me, I thought it was a History movie! Can’t you see how bad this is? We are already late to mingle with all the gay parents! What if he blames us for not having a fabulous Sunday brunch and runs away from home-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Armitage pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “First of all, that whole stereotypical things you just said doesn’t applied to all the gays. Second of all, how do you know so much about these stereotypes in the first place?”

“I googled it. Haven’t you  heard a word I said? We are already behind! At this rate our son will grow up never been to a pride parade, never know how to pick up a cute boy, and he will never know how to appropriately use the word fabulous because his daddy doesn’t know HOW TO BE GAY!!!”

Kylo yelled frantically. How could his friend be so calm about this? 

The thought of his son, ten years from now, looking at him in disappointment and said ‘You ruined my childhood, daddy. You never taught me how to pick up a boy and now I’m alone.’ made him shivered.

“Kylo, are you seriously telling me you don’t know any homosexual man in your life?” Armitage crossed his arms. He knew his best friend was really dimmed in this department, but surely he knew, right?

“I’m pretty sure Poe is Bi, but that man is more harmful to Anakin than helping him.” Kylo sighed, and yelped when he got smacked in the head with Armitage’s hand.

“I’m gay, you idiot.” Armitage couldn’t believe Kylo hadn’t figure it out. “It’s like Phasma’s favorite joke with she said she brought you home to be my boy-toy. How could you not get that?”

“What? How was I supposed to get it from _that?_ ”

“And there is a fact that I have never had a girl sleepover but you always saw a man exiting my room more than twice.”

“I thought it was your law school thing!” Kylo was horrified. “I couldn’t believe I didn’t know this!”

“I couldn’t believe I have to tell the man I’m raising my child with that I’m gay! How thick could you get?!”

“I lived with a fucking hermit for the most of my puberty, Hux. I just found out I wouldn’t be struck by a lightning if I masturbated when I moved in with you guys, and I  couldn’t say the word masturbate until I finished therapy!” But Kylo didn’t look upset, in fact, he looked delighted. “This is great news! This way one of us know what to do, and you can teach me all about it!”

“Unless you suggest I drop on my knee and show you how it’s done. I think you should keep your mouth shut, Ren.” Armitage rolled his eyes. “It’s a good thing I’m the one you’re saying this to. If it were other people you would get your arse beaten up just from the brunch thing.”

“I can’t help it!” Kylo sighed, sat down on Armitage’s bed with his face in his hands. “Everytime I think I got this father think under control. Life just keeps throwing shits at me and i have to start over.”

“Because you are overdoing yourself.” Armitage’s hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s like that Barbie phase all over again.”

When Anakin was four, the boy was obsessed with Barbie movies, the classic ones with princesses and well written songs, and Kylo spent a huge amount of his time learning the Lyrics of all the Barbie song to sing along with his son. He could name every single characters in all the movies when they walked pass the aisle. He almost bought that bright pink convertible but luckily Annie moved on to my little pony, and it started the cramming session of all the ponies’ names and powers and there cliques for Kylo. Armitage just hope that, one day, Anakin’s interest would turn to his father’s company. That way Kylo would not stop until he memorized all of his employees’ name and duties.

‘What if I got it wrong? What if I confused Twillight Sparkle and Rainbow dash and Anakin hates me for it?’ He would say.

 Armitage didn’t know if he should be thankful or exasperated when their son sexuality affected Kylo as much as his love for Barbie dolls and ponies.

“I just want him to be happy.” Kylo mumbled, his voice tired.

“And he is. Stop worrying so much. He is just a little boy. Maybe he likes boys, maybe he likes girls. He might likes both of them and everything in between. All he will know is we love and support him all the same. And it’s the best we can do.” Armitage pulled his friend into a hug. A gesture he didn’t do often when they were not around their kid. “He adores you, Kylo. And I know that I would kill to have a dad as loving and caring as you are, stop worrying so much.”

“You first.” Kylo chuckled softly, his expression relaxed. “Hey, if you are gay. Why did you shoot me down when I asked you to marry me?”

There first time was back when he tried to  adopt Anakin. Kylo wanted both of them to share custody of their son, but Armitage rejected him.

“I told you. Having me in the equation would do more harm than good when it comes to adopting him. I would never pass the background check.”

“But I asked you again last year, remember?” He wanted Armitage to have access to all of his stuffs legally, in case of his untimely death, but again, all he got was a dirty look and a smack in the head.

“Ren, are you sure you are straight? You really seem to be obsessed with marrying me.” Armitage raise an eyebrow. Kylo just smiled and shook his head.

“To be honest, I was pretty sure Luke fucked me up so badly I might as well stay in the temple for the rest of my life until…”

Until those pair of beautiful brown eyes and that perfect accent swept him off his feet.

“Good luck with that, mate.” Armitage laughed.

“We still have our bet, remember?” Kylo grinned. “You know I love being challenged.”

“And you know I’m always right. So, again, good luck. You are going to need it.” Armitage gave him a lopsided smile in return.

Oh how he which to see Ren’s face when he saw Armitage’s car in his perfect parking space at the office.


	11. Rule 10: Give the parents some private time

 

Rule 10 Give the parents some private time

 

Rey was glad to see Anakin playing happily in his room when see arrived the next day. A short, pale, and nervous looking man Kylo told her was his secretary greeted Rey and hastily left. Kylo and Armitage was , again, stuck in the meeting.

“Hello Anakin. Do you have a good day at school.”

“I did.” He nodded, but then added with an adorable frown on his face. “But Zach was called into the principal office again. He punched a boy in my class.”

“Really? Why did he do that?” Rey started to think the boy had some kind of anger issue.

“One of them called me a fag.” Anakin said. “I don’t know what it meant, but Zach was really angry, so I guess it’s a bad word.”

“Oh dear.” What the hell was wrong with kids these day?

“Zach said it was not my fault, but I felt bad.” Anakin suddenly looked worried. “I think I made a booboo.”

“Oh no, sweetie. Zach was right. It wasn’t your fault.” Rey pulled the little boy into a hug. “How about we made some cookies for Zach tomorrow? Would that make you feel better?”

“Yeah!”  Anakin nodded excitedly.

They were so busy in the kitchen they didn’t hear the car pulled into the garage, or two foot steps of two men who owned the house until they reached the kitchen.

“Wow, that smells good.” Kylo reached for the cookies Rey let cooled off, but Anakin smacked his hand with his little hand.

“No! This is for Zach.”

“A way to a man’s heart is his stomach. Good job, Rey.” Armitage nodded in approval.

“I made a booboo, so we made cookies.” Anakin explained, and when both of his fathers turned to look at Rey. She gave them an awkward look and told them what happened.

Armitage was furious, and Kylo looked a tad bit impressed.

“I think I like this Zach kid.”

“Yeah, because all our son needs is another violence-prone hot head in his life.” Armitage rolled his eyes, but still looking fondly at the cookies. “But it’s nice to have that kind of person on our side.”

“Yeah, he will fight all your battles for you.” Kylo grinned.

“Now you know I keep you around.” Armitage smiled and turned to his son. “How about we go take a shower and put on our pajamas while we wait for the cookies to cool off, okay?”

“Okay. Rey! Don’t let daddy eat the cookies!” Anakin ordered before let his papa picked him up and walked upstairs. Left Kylo and Rey standing alone in the kitchen.

There was a awkward silence for a while, and then Kylo broke the silence.

“You thought him how to bake cookies?”

“Yeah. I think he really enjoyed baking-”

“Rey, please do not take this the wrong way, but could you please not teaching him about, well, chores or cooking?”

“I’m sorry?” Rey was confused, she saw Anakin doing chores and cooking with Armitage all the time. The boy even washed the dishes himself after eating.  So she didn’t think it was a problem.

“I have my own reason. You did nothing wrong, I should’ve told you from the start.” Kylo said. “Please, I have my own reason.”

“I understand.” She didn’t, but it wasn’t her place to say anything.

She didn’t know if it was because of her conversation with Poe, but she seemed to pay more attention to was Kylo did.

Like how he grabbed a box of medicine and put it on the counter without taking it, or the way he purposely got stuffs out of where they were and left them there. 

“Hey, have dinner with us before you go. We love having you around.” Kylo said as Armitage and Anakin was back downstairs, the boy ran back to check on his cookies while Armitage opened the fridge and took out meats and vegetables. Meanwhile, Kylo sat down on the couch and turn on the television.

Okay,  she never noticed that. He did help out on Saturday breakfast.

“Hey Ren, have you taken your pills?” 

Armitage looked up from the fridge and saw the medicines. Kylo shook his head.

Armitage sighed and popped on of it from the pack and walked towards the other guy, shoving the pill in Kylo’s mouth.

“Have you taken yours?” Kylo tilted his head up to ask.

“Doctor moved mine to after dinner, remember? You are the only one with both pre and post meal one now.”

They were whispering, but Rey couldn’t help herself, she pretended to help Anankin packed cookies in the box while eavesdropping on her bosses.

“Right, I totally forget. Sorry.”

“You need to remember this kind of thing, Ren. What if I’m not here to help you?”

“Good thing I don’t need to worry about it, right.” Kylo gave him a toothy grin. To which Armitage just sighed and went back to the kitchen.

“Children. I lived with children.” He mumbled as he was whipping up a meal like it was magic.

“Papa, can I help?”

“Anakin! Your favorite show is on!”Kylo shouted from the living room, and their son just ran out of the kitchen just like that. Armitage shook his head, but he didn’t look mad at all. In fact, Rey thought she saw him smiled a little.

Huh, that was weird.

“You need any help?” Rey asked the red-haired man. She subtly eyed the label of the medications and remembered it as some kind of mood stabilizer.

Huh.

“Not really, but if you want to, there are potatoes in the grocer bag. Can you peel them?” Armitage said without looking up from the pot.

“Sure.”

They worked in silence. Rey couldn’t help but notice the way Anakin was practically forced to stay put when he clearly wanted to run to his papa and help, and Armitage didn’t seem to notice.

The dinner went uneventfully. Rey started to realized that, aside from that Saturday breakfast the whole family spent together, Kylo never lifted a finger to help Armitage with the chores and he also forbade Anakin to.

Maybe it was what Poe said to her earlier, but Rey felt like Kylo was being a jerk and took his boyfriend for granted. She knew it wasn’t her business, but she came to care for all of them, and she didn’t want this to tear them apart in the future.

But before she could decide how to talk to Kylo, he turned to Armitage and said.

“What to continue where we left off last night?”

And just like that, Armitage lit up the way Rey had never seen before.

“Rey, can you be a dear and tug Annie in tonight? Ren and I have some…grown up things to discuss.” Armitage stood up and grabbed Kylo by his shirt. Rey’s face flushed red when she heard him practically purred. “You, come with me.”

“Daddy and Papa always have grown up talks upstair lately.” Anakin pouted and crossed his arms. “What do you think they talk about?”

_Oh, I don’t think they talk at all._

But Rey would never defiled the kid’s innocence by telling him his parents were shagging like a couple of bunnies upstair, so she smiled.

“I bet it’s about where to take you to on your next holiday!”

“Really?” Anakin bounced slightly in excitement. 

“Now let’s get you to bed. Shall we?” Rey was glad she distracted Anakin from whatever was going on in his Parents’ bedroom on the third floor and lead him up  to his bedroom.

Seeing Armitage so happy made her doubt her judgement of Kylo. Who was she to judge when she couldn’t even keep her parents around. Maybe it was their thing. Maybe they were happy like this and she really let Poe get into her head.

Damn, she really needed to get a life.

 

Rey wasn’t entire wrong about what she told Anakin.

“No! Not another pony! The last one almost threw him off it, remember?” Armitage crossed out the word ‘Pony’ off Kylo’s paper. “And this year we are not doing Annie’s birthday just the three of us anymore. We agreed to let him invite his friends here. We _cannot_ afford to host a lame party!”

“Gosh, you sounds like my mother!” Kylo groaned. 

“Consider how she hosted her last gala, I’m taking it as a complement.” Armitage replied. “How about some casts from Harry Potter? It would go greatly with our magic theme.”

“He does love that movie.” Kylo nodded in agreement. “But Anakin kind of implied that he wants a more low-key party this year. Our boy is growing up to be a sophisticated young man.”

“Oh! How about we installed that zipline thing and you hook yourself on it, like a wizard flying down to him or something.” Armitage proposed.

“I love it. Low-key enough for me.” Kylo happily agreed. “Is that hologram of a dragon breathing fire off the table? It would be a great show for the front door.”

“I can get it back on if you promise to call the bakery tomorrow. I don’t understand what’s so confusing about a six feet tall magic castle with edible stainedglass for a window. I didn’t ask him to carve out a real side castle!”

“Deal.” Kylo circled the word baker on the paper and looked up to his friend, his eyes worried. “Do you think this is too underwhelming? We bought him a private island last year.”

“He wanted a low-key party in his own home. We will give him a low key party in his own home.” Armitage said firmly. “And what kind of immature do you think I am? The second Anakin even looks bored, we will have a bus ready to take everyone to our private jet and take them all to that amusement park well own.” He grinned. “I’ll shut it down that day for privacy.”

“Leave the parade.” Kylo suddenly looked serious. “Anakin loves those parades.”

“I’m no amateur, Ren.” Armitage sighed. “I had them came up with all new sequences just for Anakin’s birthday. You know? Just in case.”

“We are acing this parents thing.” Kylo sighed happily and dropped on his bed. “Do you think he will want a low-key easter this year too? I kinda did ordered some human sized chocolate eggs last month.”

“I hope not. I hired a lot of A list hollywood actors to get into those bunny suits for Annie’s Easter egg hunting.” Armitage sighed. “Why can’t our son be a normal kid and asks us for all the toys in the world?”

“Because he knows we can easily give him that and he wants us to suffer.” Kylo sighed. “Personally, I’m not excited to see his Christmas wish list this year. Remember what he asked last year? A drawing notebook. He asked us for a bundle of blank papers! The one way he could top it this year is literally asking for coal! Sometimes I don’t even know who we are saving the money for!”

“For us when we get old and he refuse to come visit because we tanked his seventh birthday party.” Armitage said grumpily and lied down beside his friend. “Are we good parents?”

“Don’t say that. You know I’m counting on you to tell me that we are!” Kylo grabbed a pillow, put it over his head and screamed it frustration.

“I’m tired. Can you pick this up tomorrow?” Armitage grabbed another pillow and put it under his head. Despite what Rey thought, they didn’t sleep in the same room, but he was too tired to go back to his. Kylo nodded in agreement.

“Tomorrow it is, then.”


End file.
